Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to simulating wind noise models, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for simulating wind noise based on prevailing wind patterns and a deterministic noise model.
Description of Related Art
Unmanned aerial vehicles may travel at very high altitudes, including up to approximately 20 kilometers above the Earth's surface in the stratosphere, which is well above the altitudes of airplanes, wildlife, and weather events. In the stratosphere, winds are stratified, and each layer of wind may vary in speed and/or direction. Flight paths for the aerial vehicles may be simulated using predicted and/or historically observed prevailing weather patterns. However, reliance on predicted and observed weather data alone may be undesirable when simulating flight paths of the aerial vehicles because the weather data may be locally inaccurate, unavailable, and/or not have sufficient resolution to be accurate. Improvements in systems and methods for simulating flight paths of aerial vehicles are described hereinbelow.